


A Feathered Affair

by takethebluepill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: Like many Supernatural stories, it all started with a wicked witch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Feathered Affair

“Dean！Dean，来看这个。”Sam的声音在桌子的另一侧响起。

Dean抬起头，看见Sam的眼睛依然盯着笔记本电脑的屏幕，但嘴角已经抑制不住地露出了一点笑容——他爱这个笑容，它通常意味着他不需要继续埋头苦读了，谢天谢地。

“上面说这个咒语可以将天使荣光之力从一个人类体内驱逐出去。”Sam已经开始照着网页上的内容念。Dean起身绕过桌子，站在他身后，俯身去看屏幕。Sam抬头看他，“这就是了，Dean。没有荣光，Cordelia就是个寻常女巫，我们用杀巫咒就能搞定。”他神情欣喜，而Dean明白他的感受。自从在新闻里发现可疑的谋杀，来到俄亥俄州之后，他们与Cordelia已经交手过两次，均以失败告终。这个女巫杀了一个天使，并且不知道用了什么办法将他的荣光占为己有，现在除了魔法，她还拥有了超越凡人的躯体，子弹穿过眉心都没能要了她的命。女巫，Dean心想，这群贱人就他妈像政客，总能找到你意想不到的新方式来恶心你。所以，没错，如果有一个咒语能把她的荣光之力夺走，那真是上帝保佑——只是个说法，上帝根本不在乎他们。

Sam接着念道，“毒参，鸟骨头，蟾蜍的脚趾，王叶草，这些我们库存里都有。除了——”Sam顿住了，欲言又止地望着他。

“干嘛？”Dean莫名其妙。

“天使的羽毛。这是最后一样原料。”

噢。 _噢。_ 妈的。

Dean知道为什么Sam要那样了。但他一点也不想深入这个话题，一点也不，所以他的脸只是凝固了零点零一秒，便迅速露出个他自认为很有说服力的、轻松的笑，“幸运的是我们库存里也有一个天使。”

“我们有吗？”Sam反问。

“你什么意思？”

“Dean，”Sam的语调一沉，Dean的心也跟着一沉，他知道这个语气，这代表他弟又要来菲尔博士那套了。有时候他真恨老爸老妈把弟弟生得这么多愁善感。更糟糕的是，他已经可以猜到Sam打算说什么了。“你和Cas已经三周没见面了。我开始觉得你们是不是在躲着对方了。”——果然。

“噢，谢谢，医生。下周我们还是同一时间见吗？”Dean想用讽刺搪塞过去。

但Sam只是抬起眉毛，充满批判意味地盯着他，显然根本不吃他这套。

心虚让Dean在这场瞪眼比赛中率先败下阵来。“拜托，Sammy，没那回事。”他不耐烦地一挥手，“人家是天使，很忙的，好吗？”

“这个案子涉及天使谋杀，并且Cordelia比我们遇到过的任何一个女巫都更强大，我们早就应该给Cas打电话了，但你却一直拒绝。”当Sam Winchester想的时候，他可以说得人哑口无言。如果Dean没有把他从斯坦福拖出来，他一定会是个很成功的律师。“出什么事了，Dean？我可以知道你为什么表现得像个在和男朋友冷战的女高中生吗？”

“Okay，fine，把嘴闭上，Sammy。”Dean骂道。他愤怒地从口袋里掏出手机，大拇指啪的一声掀开翻盖，“我现在就给Cas打电话，行了吧？”

Sam用眼神表达：请。

~

Dean直到晚上才成功拨通Castiel的电话，显然，AT&T的信号范围还没有覆盖天堂。他刚放下手机，Castiel就出现在了汽车旅馆里，手上拿着一根长长的、黑亮的羽毛。

“你好，Dean。”Castiel用他那低沉的声音说，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾看着Dean。那个眼神让Dean立刻意识到，天使也没有忘记他们上一次见面时发生的事。这让Dean在烦躁的同时，又忍不住感到一丝喜悦，要是Castiel表现得一切如常，好像什么都没发生过一样，那他这三个星期的纠结又算什么？更重要的是，那代表Castiel根本不在乎，代表那件事对他来说没有任何意义。他本该松一口气，但光是想到这种可能性，Dean就觉得失落让他的心像是沉到了胃里。

在他们沉默注视彼此的时间长到令人尴尬之前，Dean躲开了视线。Castiel的头发有点乱糟糟的，领带也歪向一边，不过Dean永远也分不清这是因为他刚从战斗中归来，还是因为这只是，你知道，天使行为。

“嘿，buddy，还好吗？”他低头卷起法兰绒衬衫的袖口，做出随意的样子问候道。

“Dean，我——”

Castiel的话被Sam十分响亮的清喉咙的动静打断了。

“嗨，Cas。也很高兴见到你啊。”Sam说。他的语气介于调侃和挖苦之间，Dean不用回头就知道自己弟弟脸上一定挂着他那个眉毛高高挑起的招牌贱人脸，“你意识到Winchester兄弟有两个人吧？”

“噢。”Castiel这才把视线从Dean脸上挪开，移向他身后，Sam正坐在窗边的椅子上，一如既往地阅读笔记本电脑里的鬼知道什么东西。Castiel歪过脑袋，看起来有点困惑，就好像察觉到了Sam的态度不太对劲，但又不明白到底怎么回事，“你……好，Sam。是的，我当然知道。”

Dean有点想笑，但他选择翻了个白眼，走到Castiel身边从他手里拿过羽毛。

“这是自然脱落的，还是你从翅膀上拔下来的？”Dean一边随口问，一边端详那根羽毛。不是人们通常刻画的白色，而是夜一般漆黑，光泽亮得如同绸缎。Dean不禁上手摸了摸，指腹划过羽毛的边缘，触感并不如他想象得柔软，甚至可以说有点锋利，但话说回来，天堂战士的羽毛也不可能毛绒绒的像只小鸽子……对吧？Dean禁止自己的大脑把Castiel和“毛绒绒”这个词联系起来。

“我的羽毛不会 _脱落_ 。”Castiel语调强硬，好像被冒犯到了似的，“那对天使来说是个很糟糕的现象。”

“所以这是你——”Dean弹了下舌头，拿羽毛朝他比划了个拔毛的手势。他没见过Castiel翅膀的真身，但他见过它们投下的巨大阴影，翼展占据了那个谷仓的一整面墙壁。他想象Castiel将一只翅膀拢在身前，从上面拔下一根羽毛，锋利、强壮、健康的羽毛，尾端原本或许还沾着一丁点皮肉。而这都是因为他的要求，都是为了他。Dean的脸皱了皱，鬼使神差地问，“疼吗？”

Castiel似乎也愣了一下，就好像——好像从未被人问过这个问题。“在可以忍受的范围内。”他最终回答。Dean已经开始觉得Sam随时又要清嗓子了。

但Sam真正说的是：“谢谢，Cas，我们很感谢你的帮助。”他听起来还真见鬼的真诚，真诚到让Dean为自己没有表态而感到不自在起来。

“是啊，谢了，哥们儿，”于是Dean说。他右手动了动，想要像平时那样按在Castiel的肩膀上，但又在最后一刻收了回去，只是对天使咧嘴笑了笑，像是已经在庆祝般自鸣得意。“等干掉那个疯女巫，我们应该一起去喝一杯。”

“女巫？”Castiel皱起眉毛，“需要以天使羽毛作为原料的魔法通常都和天使有关。你们是在对付一个女巫吗？”他走到Sam身边，去看他的电脑。

Sam把电脑朝Castiel的方向转了转，以便他阅读。“一个特殊的女巫。她杀了一个天使，抢走了他的荣光。严格来说，她现在应该是，呃，半人半天使。”他抬头看见Castiel讶异的神情，便问道，“呃，你听说过这种事吗，Cas？”

“天使的荣光并非人类随随便便就可以驾驭的。”Castiel解释道，“正如并非每个人类都能成为天使的皮囊，多数人无法容纳那么强大的力量，只会被由内而外烧成一具空壳。”

“这个婊子不但没像根肉串一样被烤焦，还使唤你们的荣光使唤得好极了，和戴手套一样服帖。”Dean说，他把那根黑色的羽毛放在了电视旁的茶几上。他们已经在上面摆好了其他原料，以及一个用来施咒的铜碗，Sam还在桌面上画好了符印。“我给了她一枪，砰，就在这儿，”他右手的食指与中指伸直并拢，做出一个枪的手势，在自己额头上比划了一下，然后摊开手，“连个擦伤都没留下。”

Castiel眉毛皱得更紧了，眼神左右晃动，像在搜索记忆中是否有类似的事。“她一定使用了某种魔法，加强了她与荣光之间的共鸣。”他又去仔细看Sam屏幕上的内容，“你确定你们的咒语有效吗？”

“按照资料中说的，它应该可以将荣光之力从一个人类的体内逼出来。”

“已经是我们最好的机会了。”Dean说。

Castiel看了他一眼，然后才说，“我和你们一起去。”

Dean下意识想要拒绝，但他张开嘴还没来及说什么，Sam意味深长的注视立刻让他把话憋了回去。

“为什么不呢？”Dean干巴巴地说。“人越多越开心（The more the merrier）。”

~

带上Castiel是个正确的决定。

他们的计划失败了；匕首被施过咒，抹了原料焚烧后的灰烬，本该可以切断荣光与女巫之间的联系，让她失去对其的控制。但不知道哪里出了错，Dean把刀刃捅进了Cordelia的肩膀，却被她面带微笑地徒手拔了出来。在那之后，情况又和前两次如出一辙，Sam的额头撞破了，Dean差点折断一根肋骨。就连Castiel也拿她没办法，她一定是用了某种巫术，使自己对天使的力量免疫，大概这就是她最初是如何击败被她夺走荣光的那个天使的。最后是Castiel带着他们逃了出来。

回到汽车旅馆之后，Castiel治愈了兄弟俩的伤。不得不说，有个天使在队伍里的确很方便。Dean记得小时候John教他如何修车的时候，老爸总会让他从他的工具箱里替他取出各种工具，无论什么车型、无论出了什么毛病，他们似乎总能在箱子里找到所需要的东西。有时候Dean觉得，Cas就像那个工具箱。那么Castiel也能修好他吗？也能给他他所需要的吗？这个念头凭空闪过，毫无缘由，但又如此骇人，让Dean像是被烫了一下，立即将它抛到一边。不，如果可以，他简直想把它撒上盐一把火烧了。这太娘炮了，像鸡仔电影里的片段。这不是Dean。

Dean应该砍掉怪物的脑袋，烧掉死人的骨头，然后在酒吧里消耗掉还未完全退去的肾上腺素。酒精，一夜情，这些才是能修好他的东西。

现在更不是想这些的时候。他们每一次失败，都意味着Cordelia可能会杀更多的人，那些死者的血都沾在他们的双手上。在讨论之后，他们认为那个咒语仍旧是他们最好的机会，只是他们必须弄清楚咒语为什么没起作用。

又是没完没了的查找、阅读，其中夹杂着大量Dean的“ _婊子养的！_ ”和Sam的“ _我需要更多咖啡_ ”，还有——

“Sammy，到底是不是你把咒语念错了？”

“我没有。”

“你确定？”

“不如下次你来念？”

“拜托，你知道拉丁语不是我的强项。我又不是书呆子。”

以及——

“魔法手指是什么？”

“什么？”

“这个盒子上说魔法手指可以带你去‘酥痒与放松之地’。那是哪里？也在俄亥俄州吗？”

“噢，你们这些天使宝宝，根本不懂什么叫生活。Sammy，给我个25美分硬币。”

“说过一千次了，Dean，我不会给你硬币。”

……

Dean与Castiel之间的气氛依然有些怪怪的，但好在他们都忙于手头上的任务，无暇为别的事而分心。最终还是Dean在一本古书上发现了点什么。

“嘿，Sam，Cas，你们看。”Dean把书摊开在桌子上，指着其中一行，“这里提到了有一种咒语可以把被人类盗用的天使荣光从那个人体内驱逐，而这种咒语最关键也是最难获得的原料是——天使羽毛。”他抬起头看向也已经走到桌边来的两人，“这一定是在说我们的那玩意儿了，没错吧？”

“我想是的，旁边还有一行批注……”Sam捧起书仔细看，有人在书中的段落旁用钢笔写了一行小字，“看起来不像拉丁语，更不是英语。”

“这是以诺语。”Castiel瞥了一眼，便笃定地说。他从Sam手中接过书，念道，“‘其中的原料，天使羽毛，必须……’”他的声音渐渐消失，神情也变得古怪起来。

Winchester兄弟对视一眼，都感到莫名其妙。他们又看向Castiel，天使对着书，如临大敌似的眉头紧锁。Sam对Dean使了个眼色，Dean用嘴型说： _干嘛？_ Sam嘴巴朝Castiel努了努，Dean翻了个白眼，然后转过身，用幼儿园老师对待学生的那种夸张的耐心语气问道，“必须什么，Cas？”

Castiel从书里抬起头，但是视线并没有投向Dean，而是不自在地看着墙壁，“羽毛必须由一个人类亲手拔下来，这样它才能成为天使神圣的（celestial）真身与人类肉体间的纽带。”

“呃，”Dean和Sam又交换了一个眼神。这的确出乎意料，但即便如此，Castiel的反应仍然可以说相当奇怪，他看起来好像有点……尴尬？“好吧。”Dean说，“那么我们该怎么做？我是说，你背上又没真的长翅膀。”

Castiel这回倒是直直看向他了，用责备的目光。“它们就在那，只是人类的感官太过迟钝，捕捉不到它们的波长。”

Dean摊开手，以一种“ _干嘛难道我说错了吗_ ”的眼神迎上天使十分有重量的瞪视。

“Dean的意思是，”Sam向前半步，宽阔的肩膀挡在两人之间，打圆场道，“你有没有办法将翅膀实体化，让我们可以触碰到它？”

Castiel又移开了视线，“我可以。”

“——但是？”Sam问。

“对天使来说，”Castiel顿了一下，才继续道，“翅膀是很私密的部位。我们几乎不会让其他天使出触碰自己的翅膀，更别提让一个人类。”

这次轮到Sam和Dean神情古怪了。Sam的嘴张开又闭上，像一时不知该说什么。而Dean，Dean差点被口水呛到。他的脑子里出现了一些他绝对不引以为豪的画面，非常生动，非常香艳，他感觉自己的耳朵都开始发热了。

“咳，所以，”还是Dean打破了沉默。他急需说点什么来阻止自己的大脑继续想象下去，那是个滑坡，非常滑的滑坡。“翅膀就像，你们的老二？”

“Dean！”Sam叫了一声。

Castiel受不了地翻了翻眼睛。“它们不具备生殖或排泄功能。天使不是通过性行为来繁衍的。”他颜色浅淡的嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的直线，这个神情让Dean想起了他们初见时的那个坏脾气天使。“用人类的语言很难解释，但简而言之，让彼此的翅膀交融，这是天使性交的一部分。触碰它是非常亲密的行为。”

Dean闭了闭眼睛。为什么他，一个从小猎杀超自然生物的猎人，会觉得两个天使抱在一起，由光组成的羽翼相互纠缠的画面这么辣？简直就像他看过的女同性恋黄片。尤其是，如果其中一个还是Castiel……Dean祈祷——不是向上帝，更绝对不是向任何一个天使，只是祈祷——他摆出的扑克脸毫无破绽，因为他已经开始感觉自己的牛仔裤有点发紧了。

“那么，”Sam尽量保持中性的语调，“让我们从你的翅膀上拔一根羽毛，你OK吗，Cas？我是说，呃，如果你不愿意，我完全理解。我们可以再想别的办法，但是……”

“当然。”Castiel回答，“案子最重要。”

Sam之前用的词是“ _我们_ ”，但他们三个人都知道，来完成这项任务的会是哪个Winchester。事实证明，天使也会有他们最喜欢的那个孩子，只不过和父母不同的是，他们压根不会试图掩饰。

Sam自然而然地看向哥哥，Dean知道自己逃不过了。他脑海中警铃大作，大叫着危险危险，提醒他这是一道他不该越过的线，在这条线之后便没有回头路。可他还有什么选择？咒语需要这一样原料，Dean也不可能让Sam去碰Castiel的翅膀，根本不存在这个选项。而且，如果就这么一次，他愿意对自己诚实的话，他会承认他的心脏里溢满了期待，就像潘多拉面对那个该死的魔盒，明知道不该打开，却难以抵抗早已钻入内心最深处的诱惑。Dean吞咽了一下，强迫自己将注意力集中在任务上。只是一根羽毛而已，他告诉自己，然后才开口问，“这要怎么做？你大喊一声 _Shazam!_ 然后翅膀就出来了？”他朝Castiel的身后比划了一下。

“我听不懂你又在引用什么。”Castiel嫌弃地看他一眼，“实体化翅膀并不需要我念任何咒语。简单来说，我需要让它们从以太界来到人类可以感知到的次元里。”

“Awesome，听起来很轻松。”

“的确不难。几乎没有天使让翅膀显形只是因为我们不愿意这么做，因为……嗯，现在你们也知道原因了。”

“太好了。谢谢，Cas，说真的。”Sam微笑起来。

“任何事，为了Winchester兄弟。”Castiel也露出一个小小的微笑。

Sam友好地把手放在天使的肩膀上，捏了一下才松开，然后左右看了看，像是在估计旅馆房间是否有足够的空间。“就在这里可以吗？还是你需要……呃更大一点的场地？”Dean这才想起来，Sam还从未见过Castiel的翅膀呢，哪怕影子也没有。他只听过Dean的描述——不止一次，毕竟那绝对是Dean目睹过的最震撼的画面之一了。

“这里就可以了。”Castiel回答。

Sam的视线在他们俩之间来回转了两圈，伸手挠了挠鼻子，Dean看到他这个样子，神经立刻紧绷起来，他有预感自己弟弟又要做蠢事了。果不其然，Sam踌躇着开口，“那我，呃，先出去一下，给你们俩点空间？”

“不！”/“好的，谢谢。”

两个声音同时响起。

Dean看向Castiel，发现天使也正眯着眼睛看他。

“是啊，对，我去买点吃的。”看到Dean怒气冲冲的眼神嗖得一下射过来，Sam举起双手做无辜状，“哥们儿，我得尊重Cas的意愿。”

像之前说的，一个成功的律师。Dean想不出任何反驳的话。

~

门在Sam身后咔哒一声合上，终于，房间里只剩下Dean和Castiel。

Dean转过身面对Castiel，而天使也看着他，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨。Dean感觉自己好像突然才意识到，房间里有多么安静，安静得他几乎能听见自己的脉搏在颈侧跳动的声音。他想知道Castiel是否也能听见。妈的，这正是他两天以来竭力避免的，与Castiel独处。而现在比他设想的任何情况都还要糟糕。他即将触摸Castiel的翅膀，那个美丽的、毛绒绒的，对天使来说敏感又亲密的部位。再加上那天，他和Cas……不。不可以继续想了。Dean决定以他一贯的方式——Winchester的方式——来处理这一团乱麻：把所有感情塞进一个小盒子里，捏扁，藏进最深最无人问津的角落里。

“Dean。”

“Cas。”

他们俩几乎同时开口。

“Dean，”Castiel又叫了一遍他的名字，对他此刻想说的话相当执着，就好像他已经看穿了Dean的逃避。他总是能看穿。“上次在……”

“停。”Dean打断他。

“你说不要告诉Sam，所以我没有提起。”Castiel的声音和平时一样毫无起伏，但他的眼神十分温柔，圆圆的眼角稍稍下垂，似乎还闪烁着期待。“现在Sam离开了。”让天使不要对Sam提起似乎是个挺混蛋的行为，是他把自己的羞耻和迷茫强加给了Cas，但他不能冒天使随时会把实话炸弹砸在Sam脑袋上的风险。他还没有做好准备。

Dean烦躁地抹了把脸。“不是现在，好吗？”他的语气不必要地粗暴，“等案子结束之后。”

Castiel沉默了，这让Dean立刻有些后悔。他脸上没什么表情；尽管他的表情一向不如真正的人类那么丰富，但或许是愧疚心作祟，Dean还是觉得自己从那张脸上看出了一丝受伤。他在心里骂了一声，可是在他来得及说出任何补救的话之前，Castiel已经再次开口，“我明白了。” 这次他用上了公事公办的口吻。“把眼睛闭上，Dean，翅膀显形的瞬间会非常刺眼。”

没错，公事公办，这才是他们需要的。Dean无视了梗在胃里的那个结，闭上了眼睛。根据经验，天使的这句话可不是开玩笑的。他还抬起一只手，挡在眼皮上。眼前顿时一片暗黑，这似乎让等待的短短几秒拉长放慢了，秒针一格、一格地转动，Dean感觉自己的心脏在紧张或是期待中砰砰直跳起来，失去视觉让这感觉愈发强烈，仿佛胸腔里有一只被困住的鸟，挣扎着要撞破牢笼。他不断想象着Castiel展开翅膀的样子，想象那会有多么美。过去他也曾想过，但那都只是个模糊而玩味的念头，而不是像这一刻，近得如同圣诞树下即将被拆开的礼物。

Dean听见灯泡闪烁的声音，随即便像不堪重负，在他们头顶爆裂开来，一粒小小的玻璃碎片擦过Dean的脸颊。紧接着是雷鸣声，就和在谷仓那天一样，尽管外面原本是晴空万里。一道强烈的白色光芒穿透了他的手背和眼睑，刺激他的眼球，他紧闭的眼睛里一片红色。Dean忍不住抬起手臂用肘部护住眼睛。电火花噼啪跃动，伴随着一阵气流，他听见了翅膀扇动的声音。

光芒淡去，房间里又变得和片刻前一样静悄悄的。Dean放下手，缓缓睁开眼睛。

属于那个叫Jimmy Novak的人类的身躯背后出现了一双巨大的黑色羽翼，镀着一层微弱的还未完全消逝的光晕，上帝的使者的象征，庄严而神圣，任何看到它们的人都不会将其与鸟类的翅膀混为一谈。每一根羽毛都和Dean之前见过的那根一样黑亮，如刀片般薄而锋利。但这一次，大概因为不是战斗状态，也因为汽车旅馆房间有限的空间，Castiel的翅膀没有高高舒展开，而是弯曲着关节，拢在他的身旁，飞羽温顺地垂向地面。这让Castiel看起来不再像天堂的战士那般凶猛和斗志昂扬，反而和许多文艺复兴油画里的天使一样温柔，甚至是怜悯。

Dean目不转睛地望着。这符合他的所有想象，却又更多。

直到Castiel被看得不自在地低下头，抹平风衣上的褶皱，翅膀随着他的动作也动了动，Dean才回过神来。他立刻为自己的出神而感到微微恼火。作为掩饰，Dean咂了下舌头，努力让口吻显得随意，“背着这对玩意儿走来走去可不像去野餐吧，huh？”

“不，”Castiel笑了笑，“天使的翅膀其实是由光做成的，没有重量。这只是将它们实体化的样子。”

Dean点点头。“不过这个——”他比划了下Castiel的风衣，“是怎么做到的？它们不会撑破你的衣服？”

“它们实际上是连接在我的真身上的，并非真的长在这副皮囊的后背，所以衣服不会有影响。”

“我以为你的真身有一座摩天大楼那么高。”这对羽翼很巨大，但显然还没有到摩天大楼的规模。

“我们可以根据需求调整它的大小。”Castiel简单地回答。

“哇哦，”Dean露出个下流的笑容，“真希望我也有这个功能。倒不是说我需要。”他朝Castiel挤了个飞眼。

Castiel既困惑又狐疑地眯起眼睛看他。

Dean对Castiel挑了挑眉毛，为自己的笑话得意地笑了两声。

Castiel眉头皱得更深了。

“好吧，观众不捧场（tough crowd）。”Dean一摆手，做出个“ _算了_ ”的姿态。他迈出两步，走到天使的侧面，打量他的翅膀，看起来有点无从下手。“你真的愿意让我碰它？”

Castiel露出个安抚的神情，就好像Dean才是要被拔毛的那个。“当然，我们需要咒语才能杀死那个女巫。而且，我信任你，Dean。”他如此自然地说出这句话，就好像这是再理所当然不过的事实。

Dean感觉自己的心也被羽毛扫了一下。

他没再说什么，只是抬起手，试探性地靠近Castiel的翅膀。近距离观察之下，Dean发现Castiel靠近肩胛的羽毛更加短小而柔软，有几片甚至和他的头发一样乱糟糟地支棱着。他又莫名紧张起来，喉咙发干，就好像汽车旅馆里老旧的空调突然失灵了，让他感到燥热。他的指尖碰到那层光晕的时候，Castiel瑟缩了一下，Dean立刻像被蛰了一下似的缩回手，他这才发现自己刚才一直屏住了呼吸。他看向Castiel，无声地询问，Castiel很快克制住了自己，抬起头给了Dean一个肯定的眼神。Dean咬了一下口腔内壁，这次没有犹豫地把手放在了羽翼上。他没有选择长长的飞羽，它们在翅膀边缘排列得整整齐齐，严丝合缝，像精密的机器上的部件，Dean觉得自己不该破坏。他把手朝翅膀中部较短一些的覆羽伸去。

当他摸到羽毛根部蓬松柔软的绒羽时，Castiel发出了一个鼻音，翅膀颤了颤。Dean瞥了一眼，想确定天使是否还好，他看见Castiel垂着睫毛，像在忍耐着什么。Dean感觉自己脖子开始泛红，裤裆里的玩意儿又开始不听指挥了。天啊，他正在触碰天使身上只有最亲密的时刻才会让人触碰的部位，而Castiel就这样允许了他。这不属于他借用的皮囊，而是真正的、完全属于Castiel的一部分。他多想把五根手指都陷进Castiel的羽毛里，顺着生长的方向轻轻抚摸，看看那会让天使有什么样的反应，发出什么样的声音……但当他的手指捏住羽毛根部的时候，另一个念头突然冒了出来，把他满脑子旖旎的画面都赶跑了。他想到：如果Castiel的翅膀对触碰都如此敏感，那拔出一根羽毛对他来说会有多痛？

这样的担忧应该是多余的。Castiel又不是什么弱不禁风的鸟宝宝，Dean见过无数次他面不改色地用刀划开手掌，淋出鲜血。妈的，Dean还曾亲手把匕首插进他的胸口呢，而Castiel甚至连眼睛都没眨一下。

可字句已经从他那张叛徒嘴里溜了出来：“你还好吧，Cas？我们也可以用剪刀把它剪下来。”

“没事的，Dean。”Castiel的声音变得很轻，不像平时那么低沉了，这让Dean短暂地回想起那天晚上。“书上没有提到剪刀，我们不该冒险。这点疼痛对我来说不算什么。”

Dean希望这句话没有让他嘴里一阵酸苦。“ _你们知道我的，”_ 他想起Castiel曾经说过，“ _永远愿意为了温彻斯特兄弟流血_ 。”而他的确就是这么做的，为了他和Sam，为了人类和至善，一次又一次地流血。这就是为什么Dean也信任他，这就是为什么哪怕只是靠近那条界线，对Dean来说都如此危险，如同一直被困在黑暗中的人突然看见了光，渴望却又害怕靠近，不知道那道光到底会带他走向哪里。

Cas是一名战士，集中注意力，他再次提醒自己。他用另一只手按住那一块皮肤，捏着羽管根部，像处理扎进手里的木屑一样，尽可能快的将那根羽毛拔了出来，动作干净利落。Castiel的翅膀又颤抖了一下，脸也皱了皱，但除此之外，他并没有什么太大的反应。Dean吁出一口气。

他低头看了看手里的羽毛，与他想象中的不同，根部沾着的不是皮肉，而是一丁点淡蓝色的光芒，并且很快便黯淡下去，变得和之前那根羽毛无异。

Castiel也松了口气般微笑起来，“这样应该就可以了。”

“是啊。”Dean心不在焉地回答。他目光仍然放在那根羽毛上，却没有聚焦，他的脑子里还想着刚才发生的事，想着Cas有多么信任他，想着比起Sam，Cas下意识选择了他来做这件事，想着Cas的翅膀在他的触摸下微微颤抖的感觉，想着这和那晚他把手伸进Cas的衬衫里时他的反应有多么接近。

“Dean，”Castiel看他还愣着，歪了歪脑袋，“怎么了？”

Dean抬起头，看见Castiel询问的眼神，他耸了耸肩。“没什么，只是在想，等夺走Cordelia的荣光，”Dean的拇指和食指捏着羽管，让它在手里转了转，“我要来点老派的做法，把那个婊子烧得比他妈的感恩节的火鸡还焦。”他一边说一边往他们画了符咒的那个茶几走去，背对着天使，“Sammy再多的人道主义演讲也阻止不了我。”

Castiel的声音从背后传来。“实际上，尽管历史上多数被烧死的都只是受到迫害的无辜女性，这个根据经验性证据而总结出的做法确实有它的道理。要切断一个女巫与自然之力的联系，火烧是最有效的手段。”

“老天，为什么我被一群书呆子包围了？”Dean抱怨道，他点起火柴，丢进放满了原料的铜碗里。“我只要听你说，”他压低嗓子，模仿起Castiel的声音，“‘Dean，你的计划太他妈——’”

炫目的白光在他身后亮起，窗外又响起一声轰隆隆的雷鸣。

“——棒了。”Dean吐出最后那个词。他转过身，不出所料看到Castiel的翅膀已经不见了。

“Dean，你的计划太他妈棒了。”Castiel语调平板，但态度里带着一丝纵容。

如果在平时，这个呆子天使骂脏话一定会让Dean感到逗趣，但此时此刻，他正忙着遗憾Castiel的翅膀就这样消失了，可能还有点蛮不讲理的恼火，因为Castiel没有征求他的意见就擅自把翅膀收了回去。蛮不讲理，这是关键词。他没有任何理由让Castiel留着翅膀，显然天使从最开始就不想把它们变出来。更何况Sam也快回来了。

“我知道。”Dean像韩·索罗一样回答，然后撇了撇嘴，转过身继续施法。现在Sam不在，只好由他来念咒文了。

他真恨拉丁语。

~

Dean的愿望终究还是没能实现。倒不是Sam或Castiel有意阻拦他，但当他把抹了灰烬的匕首插进Cordelia的脊背中央时，她给自己施的不管什么咒语骤然失效了，蕴含强大能量的天使荣光如被引爆般从内部炸开，烧得女巫变成了一具双眼只剩两个窟窿的尸体。

不过在那之后，他们解救了被Cordelia囚禁在地下室的两个女高中生，并将她们平安送回了家。其中一个女孩的父母还邀请他们进屋坐坐，他们礼貌地拒绝了，但女孩的母亲还是给他们打包了一份烤千层面和一份蓝莓派，并叮嘱他们一定要尝尝，因为她的蓝莓派在邻居里是有名的。所以，是啊，Dean认为这次行动可以算作一次成功，只要他不去想那些他没能拯救的人。Dean的心中永远有那么一部分，会把死去的受害者的命算在他自己头上，会痛恨他们总是落后那些婊子养的怪物一步，但多年的猎魔生涯早已让他学会不去放任自己的思绪往那个死胡同里钻，否则负罪感会把他生吞活剥。

这就是为什么酒精是猎人最好的朋友。

听说他和Cas要去酒吧喝一杯，Sam提出他要先回旅馆看会儿书，然后早早休息。每到这种时候，Dean都觉得自己弟弟这辈子能有性生活真是个奇迹。不过这一次，Sam那套荒唐的健康生活理念倒是让他松了口气。虽然想到与Cas独处还是让他有点无措，但他已经受够了逃避。而且，如果今晚的走向符合他的预期的话，Sam还是现在就离开比较好，省得最后Dean不得不把他赶走。要是事情不幸发展到那一步，他相信他老弟给他的贱人脸会是史诗级的。

等到了酒吧前面的停车场，Dean让Castiel先进去，他停完车就跟上。但事实是，他需要点时间整理情绪。任何与情绪沾边的事都从来不是Dean Winchester的强项，除非你指的是压抑它们，那么他绝对是大师级的。但即使是他也是有极限的。他脑海里那个贴着Castiel标签的铁盒子已经满到不能再满，扣着的锁摇摇欲坠，快要爆开了。当他触碰到天使翅膀上的那层光晕，奇异又甜蜜的感觉从指尖流遍全身，他知道这就是最后一击了。Dean甚至可以看见那些被挤压了太久的情感砰的一声掀开盒盖，冲刷着他，给了他朝光源走去的力量。

但当目的地越来越近，他却又放慢了脚步，踌躇起来。他的手几次抓住门把手，又缩了回去，像是失去了离开英帕拉的勇气。他该怎么做？之后他们俩又会如何？他是说，他在处理恋爱关系上本来就够狗屎了，Cas还是侍奉主的天使，一个超然的神圣生物……妈的，万一他一直以来都会错意了又怎么办？Dean太过沉浸在乱糟糟的思绪里，以至于车窗第一次被敲响的时候，他都没有听见，直到对方以更大的力道又敲了一次，Dean才抬起头。Castiel站在外面，弯着腰透过窗户看他。

“嘿，Cas。”Dean松开紧攥着方向盘的手，打开车门迈了出去，“怎么了？”

“你让我先进酒吧，但你一直没有来。”Castiel说。他的皱眉看起来是生气、困惑和尴尬的混合体。“酒吧的主人问我要什么，我点了两杯水，他——他把我赶了出来。”

Dean笑了出声。莫名其妙地，他的犹疑一扫而空。

“这不好笑，Dean。”现在生气很明显占了上风，“他对我并不友善。”

Dean的笑容加深了。“经营酒吧可不是友善的生意，buddy。别太放在心上。”他搂住Castiel的肩膀，正准备带着他往酒吧的方向走，但突然之间，另一个——更好的一个主意出现在他脑海里，像卡通片里灯泡叮的亮起。“不如这样，”转了个方向，他搂着Castiel把他往副驾驶带去，“冰桶里还有几瓶啤酒，加上那位好心女士的派，我们找一个没人的地方，你，我，还有宝贝，我们三个开个派对。听起来怎么样？”

“听起来很有趣。”看上去Castiel对此并没有偏好，但还是赞同了Dean。在享乐方面，Castiel一向对Dean言听计从。

Dean只希望待会儿他对他的另一个提议也会如此配合。

~

英帕拉在一段空旷无人的公路上减缓了速度。

Dean把车的前半截停在了路边的草地上，这样他们靠坐在引擎盖上时，他们的脚就可以踩着柔软的草坪，而不是柏油马路。

转动钥匙熄灭了引擎，Dean转头对Castiel说，“我——”们到了。

Castiel已经噗的一下飞到外面等他了。

“天使啊。”Dean翻了翻白眼，嘴角忍不住弯了起来。他把钥匙塞进口袋里，也开门下了车。他先绕到车尾，打开后备箱从冰柜里拿出两瓶啤酒，然后才回到Castiel身旁，将其中一瓶递给他的天使朋友。Castiel无言地接了过去。他已经不会再说“酒精对天使并不起作用”之类的话了，也许是学会了这是人类社交的一部分，也许是学会了无论如何Dean都还是会把酒瓶塞进他手里。

今晚的夜空十分晴朗，繁星璀璨，附近一定有铁轨，偶尔可以听见火车驶过的动静远远地传来，有规律的哐当哐当声。他们背靠在英帕拉上，静静地喝了一会儿啤酒。通常来说，Dean很享受他与天使之间的沉默，或许因为天使已经活了有永远那么久，安静对他来说才是常态，他提供的陪伴不需要语言，就有某种令人安心的东西在两人间流淌。但现在，怀着他自己的心思，Dean感觉自己的心跳越来越快，仍有余温的引擎盖在屁股底下，让他不自在地挪动了一下。

他用余光瞥了Castiel一眼，天使正仰着头看向星空，手中的啤酒几乎未动。“挺不错的，huh？”Dean打破沉默，拿着酒瓶的手朝天空抬了抬。

“是的。”Castiel同意道，似乎没有察觉他的紧张。“这和我在天堂看星星非常不同。”

“是吗？你们在楼上看到的是什么样的？”

“天体原本的样子。”

“哈。”

“这里要好得多。”Castiel转头看向Dean，微笑着，“很美。”

Dean心如鼓擂，Castiel的声音几乎显得遥远，他只觉得天使的眼睛比星星更亮。像是无法再忍受似的，他靠了过去，一只手捧住Castiel的脸颊，贴上了那双干燥的嘴唇。

他旁边的身体僵了一下，但很快反应过来，以不同于他小心翼翼试探的热情加深了这个吻。Dean仿佛受到了鼓励，他也不再犹豫，一把拽住Castiel的领带，在手上绕了两圈，强迫天使倾身靠向自己。他的舌头伸进Castiel的嘴里，尽管之前已经尝过，Dean的喉咙里还是不禁发出一声呻吟。天使的味道太过干净，好得不可思议。Castiel侧过身，手按住Dean的小腹，几乎是把人类压在了引擎盖上。等他们喘着气分开时，Dean发现Castiel手里的啤酒瓶不知何时已经滚落在了草地上，他们的勃起隔着几层布料顶在一起。

“我以为你不想再这么做了，Dean。”Castiel低声说，欣喜让他的眼睛看起来更亮了。“我以为你觉得那次是个错误。”

“我……你为什么这么觉得？”负罪感又从他胃里升起来了。

“你不让我告诉Sam，也拒绝谈起那件事。”

“我说过在案子结束之后我会跟你谈的。”Dean为自己辩解。

“我听得出那只是拖延时间的借口，Dean。你一直躲着我。”Castiel语调里并不带指责意味，只是陈述事实。“而且从你过去的性经历来看，你通常不会再和一夜情对象有任何联系。”

“那不一样。我对她们没有感情。”这无限接近表白的话就这样自然地从Dean嘴里溜了出来，把他自己都吓了一跳，他小心地看着Castiel。天使似乎并不完全明白这句话的潜台词，但他一定是读懂了Dean的情绪，因为他露出了一个小小的笑容。

“这意味着以后我们还是可以做爱吗？”Castiel问，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，像在寻求一个确凿的答案。

好吧，严格来说，他们上次那不能算做爱，只是像两个高中生一样在醉酒后（只有Dean）彼此抚摸磨蹭，就他妈在酒吧厕所的隔间里，直到两人都射在了裤子里。但Dean并不打算现在给他科普性知识，他的耳朵已经够烫了。所以他只是用半硬的阴茎顶了顶Castiel，也露出个笑，“你觉得呢？”

Castiel的笑容加深了。他又低下头，想去亲吻Dean的脖子，但Dean用一只手抵住他的胸膛，“Whoa, whoa，等一下，牛仔。”

“怎么了？”Castiel神情变得不解，可能还有一点担忧。

“不，不是那回事。”Dean立刻解释。“其实，我是想，咳，”他清了清嗓子，把自己的啤酒也丢到一边，然后抬起手轻轻抚摸Castiel的肩胛骨。Castiel的睫毛颤抖了一下。“你说你们天使，在，呃，人工降雨的时候，会用上翅膀？”

Castiel下意识点点头，随即明白了他的意思。“你想让我把翅膀实体化。”他听起来有些惊讶。

“呃，如果你愿意？”

“当然。我只是……没想到你会想要这个。”

“为什么？”这回轮到Dean不解了。

“有翅膀——”Castiel顿了顿，似乎在斟酌措辞，“让我看起来不那么像人类，而是像某种超自然生物。你猎杀的生物。”说完，他安静地看着Dean。

“你在开玩笑吗，Cas？”Dean忍不住叫了出来，“那他妈是我看过的最辣的事了！”

Castiel的眼睛眯了起来。

“听着，”Dean又开口，这次语气严肃了一些，“我知道你是天使，好吗？我从来没有想要假装你是个人类。你听过你自己说话吗？我就算想装也装不了。妈的，Sammy还跟一个恶魔鬼混过呢。”看见Castiel的眼睛眯得更紧了，还歪了歪脑袋，Dean打断了自己的絮叨。“重点是，你是天使，我知道，我不在乎。”说出口之后，Dean吞咽了一下，再次审视自己的内心，然后发现，是的，他真的不在乎，一点也不。面对未来不可避免的潜在障碍，他有的确有一些担心，但他们会想出办法的，和以前无数次一样。

拒绝承认他想要的东西，这早就成了Dean Winchester的习惯。从小到大，他能拥有的太少太少，如果假装自己并不想要，那么在得不到的时候似乎也就不会那么难过了。他没有想过，原来他也值得那些美好的东西，他也值得拥有快乐。小时候妈妈每晚睡前都会对他说，“会有天使守护你”，但这只是哄小孩的话，从Mary葬身在大火里的那一天起他就不再相信了。可是Castiel就这样出现了，让他死而复生，一次次帮助他，陪伴他，毫无怨言。即使目睹了Dean在地狱里所做的一切，他还是在他们初遇的那个谷仓里就坚定不移地告诉他，他值得。

如果这不算守护，Dean不知道什么才算了。所以，不，Dean不在乎Castiel是个天使，他只感激他成为了 _他的_ 天使。

Castiel释然地微笑了。“谢谢，Dean。”他的话与Dean的想法奇迹般地不谋而合。这次他没有让Dean捂住眼睛，而是用他自己的手掌覆上了来。脸颊贴着Castiel温暖的手掌，Dean觉得这个姿态见鬼的亲密。紧接着，雷鸣声，刺眼的白色光芒，一切都和之前一样。当Castiel收回手，Dean下意识眨了眨眼睛适应光线的变化，然后便看见那双黑色的羽翼已经出现在了天使的身后。

Dean抬起手的动作很慢，像是在给Castiel拒绝的机会，但Castiel只是搂住了他的脖子，同时将翅膀放低了一些，便于Dean的触碰。

Dean当然不会错过这个机会。他先是把指尖探进光晕，感受那里的热量，Castiel小小地吸了一口气，这让他再也按捺不住，手腕动了动，整只手都强硬地陷进了天使的羽毛里。绒毛异常柔软，他和想象中的一样，顺着羽毛伸长方向抚摸，绒羽轻轻扫过他的指缝，他还能够感受到皮肤的温暖，以及下面轻盈而有力的骨骼。被他这样碰，天使的翅膀敏感地颤抖着，但并未躲避，只是顺从地由着他抚摸，搂着他肩膀的手收紧了。当他摸到靠近肩胛的位置时，Castiel发出了一声呻吟，长长的飞羽张开，翅膀不自觉地舒展了开来。

“Dean，Dean。”Castiel的声音比平时还要哑，带着喘息。他的重量全压在Dean的身上，紧紧贴着他的身体，Dean可以感到他的阴茎已经硬得要命，抵着自己的大腿。蓝色的眼睛望着Dean，透露出迫切。

“操，Cas，”Dean骂了出声。他的大脑快要过载了。“操。”尽管不舍，但他还是暂时从羽毛里收回手，一手搂住Castiel的腰，另一只手环住他的大腿，几乎把天使完全托了起来。Dean带着他转过身，两人位置调换，让Castiel坐在了他宝贝的引擎盖上。他的力道太大太草率，天使的尾椎都重重撞在了车上，但他们俩谁都不在乎。Dean不由分说地把整个身体挤进了Castiel的双腿间，低头一边亲吻他的脖子，用力吮出一连串红印，一边脱那件风衣。Castiel高高抬起下巴，暴露出更多脖颈处的皮肤，还伸直手臂配合他脱掉自己的衣服。

直到他的西装外套也被扯下来丢在了一边，Dean才意识到，在脱衣服的过程中，他们完全没受到翅膀的阻碍。好奇心驱使他停下了亲吻，侧头看向Castiel的后背。正如Castiel之前解释的，翅膀并非直接长在他的皮囊上；天使的两片肩胛骨上与翅膀连接之处散发着淡淡的光芒，并不耀眼，但足够让人看不清羽翼根部到底是什么样的。Dean放在Castiel腰上的手向上移动，滑到了肩胛骨的位置，好奇地抚摸那一处，感受到光芒包裹他的手指皮肤。他想知道两个天使在翅膀交融时是不是类似这样的感觉，温暖而轻盈。

一只手突然抓住了他的手肘。“Dean， _拜托_ 。”Castiel几乎是用气声说。他钳着Dean手臂的手看似随意，力量却大得惊人，Dean立刻被制止了动作。他感觉自己手肘上一定已经留下了淤青。他抬起眼睛，这才发现天使的脸和脖子都红成了一片，被亲吻润湿的嘴唇松散地张着，看上去像是仅仅被这样抚摸他就已经要到临界点了。

“嘘，Cas，没事的，”Dean从他的脖子舔到耳朵后面，留下一条长长的湿痕，轻声哄道，“有我在。”Castiel的手指在他的安慰下放松了一点，但依然抓着他。放在翅膀根部的手没有再动，只是按在那里，Dean把另一只手挤进两人之间，解开Castiel的皮带和拉链。他的手指往内裤里一探，就知道他的猜测没有错，Castiel已经硬得不成样子，前液流的内裤里湿成了一片。“妈的，天啊。”Dean喃喃道，几乎不敢相信翅膀这事儿比他预期得还要好，但他从不是个会在床上拒绝惊喜的人。他将Castiel的内裤裤腰拉下来一些，掖在他的囊袋下面，龟头涨得发红，还亮晶晶的泛着水光。尽管如此，Dean还是把两根手指放进自己嘴里裹满唾液，在他这么做的时候，他注意到Castiel蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，欲望逼得他眼睑都有些泛红。于是Dean故意放慢了速度，抽出手指，又用舌尖舔过自己的掌心。他朝Castiel挤了个飞眼，克制不住口出恶俗台词的冲动，“喜欢你看到的吗，宝贝？”Castiel成功被惹恼了。他松开他的手肘，以闪电般的速度一把揪住他的领口。

“不要试探我，Dean。”

“噢，很霸道。我喜欢。”Dean笑了笑，用沾着他口水的手握住了天使的阴茎，直接撸动起来。终于得到的摩擦让Castiel怒气冲冲的身体放软了，他又搂住了Dean的脖子，另一只手松松地抓住Dean的头发，把他又带进一个亲吻中。天使的技巧生硬，毫无章法，只是乱糟糟地舔着Dean的下唇，Dean却感觉这他妈绝对是他个人历史里最爽的吻之一了。Castiel的大腿紧紧夹着Dean的腰，内侧的肌肉随着套弄的节奏绷紧又放松，他的阴茎在Dean手里搏动着。他知道Castiel很快就要到了。想到天使就这样在自己手里高潮，这次在清醒状态下，一切都清晰而尖锐，他可以听见Castiel每一个轻微的鼻音，Dean觉得自己也快要忍不下去了。但他不打算就这样放过Castiel。作为人类，Dean没有自己的翅膀，但他想让Castiel知道，他可以带来同样美好的体验。

Dean松开Castiel的阴茎，这立刻引起了后者的不满，他用小腿狠狠勾了Dean一下，让Dean差点失去平衡倒向他。“放轻松，Cas。”Dean顺势将一部分重量放在Castiel身上，借此压制着他，Castiel并未反抗，纵容Dean让他以为自己可以在力量上占据上风，但他的眼睛依然不满地瞪着人类。

“为什么停下？”他问。

Dean把夹在两人之间的手臂抽出来，低头含住了Castiel热得发烫的耳廓轻轻啃咬，“我有更好的东西给你。”他口齿不清地说着，那只手从Castiel的腋下伸向了他的后背，现在他的两只手都离翅膀很近，近得危险。Castiel似乎预感到了他要做什么，有点不安地动了起来，用一只手抵住Dean的胸膛。

“我不知道，Dean，那种感觉……”Dean的一只手已经摸上了他的羽毛，Castiel浅浅地吸了一口气，然后才继续说，“可能太多了。”

“那就是我的目标。”Dean舔吻着他耳朵周围薄薄的皮肤，“交给我，好吗，Cas？你可以做到的。”没有再给Castiel拒绝的机会，他直接抚摸了起来，手指陷进羽毛里，轻轻抚摸皮肤下微微凸起的骨骼。他另一只手的动作就远没有那么温柔了，完全埋进了羽翼与后背连接处的那团光芒里，在脊椎上来回抚摸，手指擦过每一节棘突。他可以明显感觉到Castiel的身体彻底软了下来，完全靠他手臂托着才没有直接躺在英帕拉上。他抱着Dean的肩膀，胯骨小幅度地在Dean身上画着圈，寻求哪怕一丁点摩擦，阴茎兴奋得一股股冒着水。当Dean稍微用力地扯了一下他的羽毛时，Castiel发出了“ _啊_ ”的一声，像是再也承受不住了似的伸手想去抚慰自己。

“不。”Dean粗暴地拍开他的手。“我想看你就这样射出来。为了我，Cas，”他一边诱哄，一边用收回来的那只手握住天使翅膀的边缘，将它轻轻拉向自己。“不要碰自己。你可以做到的，我知道。为我射出来。”喃喃着，他亲了亲被他拉过来的翅膀，立刻感觉到Castiel夹着他身侧的大腿绷紧了。

“Dean，我——我要……”他甚至都没来得及说完，因为Dean用舌头舔湿了他的羽毛，Castiel瞬间就被推过了巅峰，他没有发出声音，而是咬住了嘴唇，安静地射在了两人的小腹和胸膛上。在Castiel的精液溅到他身上的时候，那又热又湿的感觉让Dean觉得自己也像达到了高潮一般大脑一片空白，但他没有停下动作，而是继续舔吻着Castiel的翅膀。

直到Castiel急促的呼吸变得绵长，Dean才停止抚摸，他找到Castiel的嘴唇吻了上去。Castiel的高潮仍未完全平息，身体时不时会小小地颤抖一下，他懒洋洋地张着嘴，任由Dean在自己嘴唇和下巴上舔弄。天使如此放松的样子非常罕见，Dean忍不住又多亲吻了一会儿，才稍稍直起身，朝Castiel得意地笑了笑，“怎么样？这招是不是爽得你袜子都掉了？”

Castiel眨了眨眼睛，涣散的目光才聚焦在他身上。他放在Dean肩膀上的手挪了挪，环住他的后颈，拇指亲昵地抚摸发尾。“是的，感觉很好，Dean。我不知道人类也可以这么做。”说完他又面露一丝迷惑，“不过我还没有脱掉我的袜子。”

Dean大笑起来，眼角泛出纹路。Castiel似乎还是相当不解，可他像是被Dean的笑容感染，也露出了笑意，眼睛里纯粹的喜爱之情几乎要将Dean融化。他弯下脖子亲了亲天使的额头，然后一路啄到脸颊，是Castiel捏住了他的下巴，找到他的嘴唇让亲吻陡然变得激烈。显然，天使还并没有打算结束，也没有忘记Dean的老二还在裤子里硬得发痛。他的手伸向Dean的皮带扣，试图解开却失败了好几次之后，Castiel不耐烦地用天使的力量直接扯断了皮带，把它抽出来丢在了草地上。

“操。”Dean难以置信地低头看了一眼。Castiel抽出来的动作太过蛮横，皮带甚至甩到了Dean腰上的肉。Dean可能有点不愿承认，但他的阴茎因为火辣辣的疼痛而猛烈跳动了一下。

“别担心，我可以修好它。”Castiel没有停下，已经一把拉开了Dean牛仔裤的拉链。

“我不是担心那个。操。”Dean喘着气说，Castiel的手指已经隔着内裤捏住了他的阴茎。“我只是——妈的，Cas，那太他妈性感了。”最后那个词他几乎是骂出来的，说完，他猛地推了一下天使的胸口，让他向后倒在了引擎盖上，Dean听见了咚的一声，但他知道天使受得住这个。他的手掌同时按住了Castiel的膝盖内侧，使他不得不稍微抬起腰。另一只手拽住Castiel的腰带，Dean把已经被褪去半截的西装裤和内裤一齐脱下来，暴露出Castiel的臀部和大腿。这个改变显然让Castiel有点不知所措；他们上次并没有做到这一步。他花了几秒钟才调整好翅膀的位置，手臂缩了回来，抵在Dean的肩膀上，睁大眼睛询问地望着人类。

Dean抹了抹Castiel的小腹，让两根手指沾上精液。“放轻松。”他的手探到Castiel的臀缝里，把精液涂在那个小小的穴口上，然后缓慢地抚摸那里细嫩的皮肤，从尾椎到会阴，弄得又湿又黏。“你记得你上次看到的黄片吗？那个披萨男？”

“是的，我记得。”Castiel微微皱着眉，像在仔细体会这种陌生的感觉。

“是啊，我们就要做那个。呃，减去打屁股，”Dean歪起嘴角笑了一下，“那也许可以留到以后。通常来说那类癖好不是我的菜，不过我的思想很开放。”

Castiel又想了一下，才在Dean的一堆玩笑中明白过来他的真正意思。他随即压低了嗓子，目光变得有点危险，像是受到了冒犯。“你不需要向我解释性爱是什么。我很了解人类的性行为是如何进行的。”

“噢，真抱歉我试图做个绅士。”Dean讽刺道，一根手指猝不及防地挤进了Castiel的身体里，让天使锐利的眼神晃动了起来。“老天，你太紧了，试着放松点。”虽然这么说，但他知道天使大概很难独立完成这项任务。因此他俯下身，舌头隔着衬衫绕着Castiel的乳头画圈。Castiel很享受被这样触碰，Dean从上次就学到了这点，他的呼吸又短促起来，翅膀尖轻轻发着抖。在感觉Castiel放松了一点之后，Dean又添了第二根手指。他一边吸Castiel的乳头，一边加快了手上的速度，天使的阴茎很快又半勃起了，穴口也变得又湿又软，仿佛熟透的水果。当Castiel抓住他手腕的时候，Dean正在他体内试图找到甜蜜的那一点。他想这能让天使感觉更好一点。

“你伤不到我的，Dean。”Castiel说，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着。“我想要你， _现在_ 。”

_所以他的确知道性爱是怎么回事_ 和 _这他妈真的太辣了_ 两个念头同时出现在Dean的脑子里，而这就是他所需要的全部。他没有犹豫哪怕一秒钟就抽出了手指，甚至没心思再说什么俏皮话。他直起身，朝掌心吐了口唾沫，草草撸了几下自己的老二，然后一手撑在Castiel身侧，一手扶着自己贴近。他已经硬了太久，柱身的背面抵在Castiel的臀缝里滑了两下之后，就有些急躁地插了进去。Castiel短促地喘了一声，穴口立即吸住了他的龟头。Dean被夹得鼻腔里发出哼声，天使并不会出汗，但他自己的身上早就汗湿了。他忍耐着慢慢往里推，一滴汗水顺着他的下巴滴落在了Castiel的小腹上。等他终于全部进去之后，Dean才松开一直紧咬着的牙关。

“是的，操，这感觉太好了。”Dean低声骂道。他小幅度地摆动起胯骨，低头去舔Castiel的锁骨，还伸长一只手臂抚摸天使的羽毛，帮助他适应。这个做法效果显著，Castiel又被摸得性起。他的手指粗暴地揪住Dean的短发，拽着他凑到他自己嘴边，在人类的脖子上留下一个个吻痕。天使很喜欢在他身上留下痕迹，这是Dean学到的另一点，而且他不懂得控制自己的力量，他在Dean脖子上吸出的印子不止是红色，有些甚至泛着淤青。上次因为那些野蛮的吻痕，Dean被Sam无情嘲笑了整整一周。那个贱人。

Dean看出Castiel不再那么紧绷，便加大了动作的幅度，并且尽量调整角度，终于在顶到某一处时，天使的身体小小地弹了一下，后穴无规律地收缩起来。操。Dean一阵头晕目眩，他用两只手托住Castiel的臀部。他的身材消瘦，但屁股和大腿却意外地有不少脂肪，在抓住他的臀瓣时，Dean感觉自己手指都微微陷进了肉里。他将Castiel的屁股抬得更高，便于他以更好的角度顶到他的前列腺。

“噢，天啊，妈的，C——Cas，你好紧。操。”Dean在床上一向动静很大。他不停地低声说着乱七八糟的称赞或者脏话，夹杂着猫咕噜一般的呻吟。相比之下，Castiel要安静得多，他在Dean耳边战栗着喘息，只有被蹭到那团神经束才会发出个哼声。但每次他发出声音，都让Dean更加兴奋，忍不住操他操得更用力一点。

“Dean。 _Dean_ ，碰我。”Castiel的声音被顶得断断续续的，但不知怎么，他还是有办法让自己听起来正在发号施令。天使啊。

Dean这次没有再戏弄Castiel，他可以感觉到自己的高潮快到了。他伸出手握住他的阴茎，却被Castiel拦住。

Castiel紧闭着眼睛呻吟了一声，才睁眼看他，放大的瞳孔让他的蓝眼睛几乎变成棕色。“不，我的 _翅膀_ ，摸我的翅膀。我喜欢那样。”

这句话让Dean全身轰的一下烧了起来。他的手滑到Castiel与英帕拉之间，闯进连接着肩胛骨的那团温暖的光芒，粗鲁地揪着一撮羽毛。这让Castiel发出了一声又轻又黏的喘息，又硬了起来的阴茎溢出的前液在他的小腹上积了一小滩。一切都太湿太热，Dean低下头，脑袋埋进Castiel的颈窝，咬住天使的肩膀闷住不断发出的呻吟，一下一下狠狠操进Castiel的身体里，直到——上帝啊——他射了出来，高潮像有什么东西在他体内引爆了一般猛烈。

他在高潮中仍然操着Castiel，精液一股股射出来，Dean模糊地意识到自己抓着羽毛的手一定是不小心太过用力了，Castiel浑身战栗起来，他猛地握住自己的阴茎，才摩擦了几下就达到了顶点。

过了几秒或是好几分钟，Dean才终于从Castiel身上爬起来，他直起身，感觉膝盖都有些颤抖，而Castiel显然已经恢复了平静，正握着他的手，凑在嘴边细碎地亲吻他的手指侧面。见他站直身体，Castiel对他露出了一个微笑。Dean短暂地为Castiel比自己更快清醒过来而感到有点恼火，好像输了什么幼稚的比赛，不过很快便释然了。这家伙可是个天使嘛。

他抽出阴茎，脱下早就汗湿的T恤潦草地擦了擦两人的下体——后备箱里应该还有他们假扮FBI用的廉价西装，Dean希望自己没有记错。

“我可以把我们清理干净。”Castiel开口道。他用手肘支起身体，低头看着Dean。

“就不让我为你做点好事，是吗？”Dean对他抬了下眉毛，没有停下擦拭。

“你已经为我做过足够多的好事了，Dean。”Castiel真诚地说。

无论多少次，Dean都永远无法适应Castiel对他的赞扬。就好像他是世界上最优秀的人。Dean想起他们之间一次次的误会、背叛与谎言；想起更多次的宽恕，在拥抱中化解的怒火；想起他每次一祈祷，Castiel便飞来他的身边；想起Hester厌恶的眼神，看着他说，当Castiel在地狱里第一次向你伸出手，他迷失了。

_或许还不够好_ 。Dean心里想，但他只是把T恤团成一团，丢在地上，帮Castiel重新系好裤子，然后是他自己的。“是啊，well，你也为我经历了一大堆狗屎。扯平了，你说呢？”

Castiel的回答是把他拉进一个紧紧的拥抱。

“好了，好了。”Dean嘴角弯起来，绕过那两只巨大的翅膀，拍了拍他的后腰。

“Dean，”Castiel像突然想起什么似的，松开他，认真地直视他的眼睛。“这算是一个约会吗？你们人类做的那种？”

“这——”Dean身体里擅长逃避的那部分下意识想否认，可是一股更强烈的情感让他的舌头打了个结。刚搞定的案子、啤酒、性爱、他的宝贝，还有——还有Castiel。这当然是个约会。“是的，”Dean承认道，他尽量让自己听起来随意，可他的眼神无比认真。或许他做得还不够好，但好在，他们还有时间。“这是一个约会，Cas。”

“约会的感觉很好。”天使用评价一道菜肴的语气说。

“我知道，Cas，”Dean的眼角再次泛起纹路，“我知道。”

FIN.


End file.
